closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Brookwell McNamara Entertainment/Summary
Background: Brookwell McNamara Entertainment is a production company founded by David Brookwell '''and Sean '''McNamara. 1st Logo (September 5, 1999-July 22, 2000) Nicknames: "The Childish Parthenon", "BME" Logo: Against a silver background, we see a green drawing of the Parthenon replica. It turns, revealing the childish-looking text "BME" above it. The words "Brookwell McNamara Entertainment" are shown itself below. The logo "sparkles". Variant: A longer version exists where the view is close up to the Parthenon and the words and then it pans out slowly to reveal the logo. The logo doesn't sparkle in this version. FX/SFX: The zooming out and the "spark" of the logo. Music/Sounds: A light 8-note piano theme. In the variant, an uplifting fanfare plays. Availability: Last seen on the first six episodes of Even Stevens on Disney XD Canada and occasionally Disney Channel in the U.S. It was first seen on Treehouse Hostage. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (August 26, 2000-February 23, 2001) Nickname: "The Green Paint Mark" Logo: On a black background, we see a green paintstroke that fills the screen. On it we see the words "Brookwell McNamara" in an orange Dom Casual font, and "Entertainment" is in a yellow script font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the last logo. Availability: Rare. Can be found on season 2 episodes of Even Stevens. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (June 15, 2001-January 16, 2006) Nickname: "The Searchlight Os" Logo: On a blue-black gradient background, we see the company name arranged in black, and horizontally, with a bar under the "C" in "MCNAMERA", and "BROOKWELL" slightly off-center. The 2 "O"s in "BROOKWELL" shine and turn around like searchlights. The logo zooms out and shines. Variant: On Race to Space, the camera pans down onto a large gray spotlight where a film canister rolls onto the screen (the label on it reads "BME") and falls to the ground, both sides open and it turns into the spotlights on the O's in "BROOKWELL". The rest of the logo plays normal, but much slower and the logo fades out via a shower of sparks. FX/SFX: The zooming-out, panning of the searchlights, and shining of the name. Music/Sounds: This logo has two main audio variants. *On That's So Raven, ''the piano music from the previous logos plays instead. *On ''Even Stevens, a triumphant 6-note fanfare plays. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the That's So Raven ''episode, "Ye Old Dating Game," the logo's timing is slightly off sync with the music, causing it to have the tail end of the ''That's So Raven end theme. As a result, the tail end of the music trails off into the Disney Channel Original logo, while the music to the DCO logo slightly trails off the black screen. *On The Even Stevens Movie, the end theme of the movie plays over this logo. *The opening variant starts off with the sound of the film canister rolling. When the canister opens, a more extended version of the triumphant fanfare plays. Whooshes are heard throughout the logo. *On some season 1 episodes of That’s So Raven, a 5-note fanfare sounding ominously similar to that of 20th Century Fox plays An extended variant of this fanfare (complete with a drumroll at the start) was heard on the opening variant. Availability: Common. Seen on the first three seasons of That's So Raven and the second and third seasons of''Even Stevens.'' Editor's Note: A memorable logo for those who watched the shows that preceded it. 4th Logo (April 9, 2006-June 25, 2009) Nickname: "The Zooming-Out Letters" Logo: On a black background, we see the words BROOKWELL MCNAMARA ENTERTAINMENT draw themselves while zooming out to the center of the screen. The logo then inverts. FX/SFX: The letters forming and zooming out, the colors inverting. Music/Sounds: A heavy guitar theme. Music/Sounds Variant: On the short-lived McKids Adventures series, the same piano theme from the previous three logos is used. Availability: Can be found on Cake ''on Netflix. It also appeared on ''Beyond the Break, Just for Kicks, Dance Revolution and Out of Jimmy's Head. Editor's Note: Not as memorable as the previous logos, considering the shows this logo preceded. 5th Logo (April 8, 2011- ) Nickname: "The Surfer" Logo: We zoom out of the sunset (with sea waves below) to see the man standing with the surfing board on the shore, and there are two palms near to him. Then the word "ENTERTAINMENT" begins to appear with the picture cut inside of its letters, it reads: ' BROOKWELL MCNAMARA' ENTERTAINMENT in Chisel Wide Normal font. FX/SFX: The zoom out of the logo. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: Seen on Soul Surfer and Baby Geniuses and the Mystery of the Crown Jewels, and may be seen on other Sean McNamara-directed Baby Geniuses films. Editor's Note: None.